finally, i'm find the true love
by vikum
Summary: kalian bisa menyebut naruto adalah orang yang serakah karna ingin memiliki 3 orang wanita sekaligus. dari tsunade yang terkenal guru tercantik di seluruh konoha, Hinata sang putri hyuuga yang terkenal dengan keanggunan dan paras cantiknya, Mei si ketua OSIS dan orang paling tegas, disiplin dan galak. naruto takkan menyerah untuk merebut ketiga hati wanita itu
1. Chapter 1

**FIND THE TRUE LOVE**

**Disclaimer : I don' own anything**

**Genre : romance &amp; humor**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : typo! Narutoxharem! OOC! bikin mata perih! Mual! Panas dingin! DLL**

**Hanya karya seorang author yang sangatttttt… biasa -_-**

**Dan ceritanya sangattttttt….. standar -_-**

**sumarry**

Perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto, putra dari pasangan namikaze minato dan kushina uzumaki.

Aku hanyalah sesorang pemuda yang sedang mencari-cari my true love. Dan tentunya kalian juga tak sabar bukan untuk menunggu ceritaku

_Happy reading !_

Chapter 1 :

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini saat mentari mulai menyapa seluruh mahkluk tuhan yang mulai terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, oke kita harus menghapus kata **TERBANGUN **karna kita akan melihat sebuah rumah tepatnya mansion namikaze.

"_tsunade-sensei, mei-senpai, hinata-chan aku mencintai kalian semua, muuacch"_

Lirih seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya dan jangan lupakan posisinya yang tengah memeluk guling sambil menciumi bantal basah yang airnya berasal dari mulut pemuda itu.

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

"naru-chan bangun sayang, hari ini hari pertamamu di kelas 2. kamu tidak ingin terlambat bukan ? kamu tidak malu dengan adikmu sendiri, dia saja sudah bangun dari subuh dan membantu kaa-san menyiapkan sarapan "

Teriak seorang wanita berambut merah dari balik pintu, dia adalah kushina uzumaki walaupun ia berumur sekitar 40 tahunan, namun ia masih memilik paras yang Nampak cantik.

'_oh god kaa-san kau menggangu mimpi indahku saja' batin naruto _

Namun nampaknya apa yang hati dan mulut katakan itu berbeda, " hai kaa-san aku sudah bangun kok" ungkap naruto.

''Bagus naru-chan, kalau sampai 20 menit kau tidak ada di meja makan, maka kaa-san tidak akan membuatkan mu ramen selama 1 bulan'' ucap kushina tersenyum manis atau bisa dibilang menyeringai, sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk menyiapakan sarapan yang sudah siap.

Damn! tidak mendapatkan ramen selama 1 bulan ? mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa, khususnya model model yang selalu ingin perutnya terlihat langsing. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sebuah rahasia umum lagi kalau ramen itu makanan yang tidak sehat, karna ramen memiliki karbohidrat yang sangat tinggi sehingga bisa membuat perut menimbun banyak lemak. Tapi nampaknya ada pengecualian bagi tokoh utama kita ini, walaupun hampir tiap hari ia memakan ramen namun ia masih memiliki perut yang atletis.

Oke kita balik kepertanyaan, 'tidak mendapatkan ramen selama 1 bulan ?' wow itu adalah sebuah bencana bagi pemuda berambut pirang ini, bagaimana mungkin seorang uzumaki naruto bisa hidup tanpa ramen ! oke lupakan itu terlalu mendramatisir.

_**15 menit kemudian**_

"ohayou kaa-san, tou-san, ruko-chan" sapa pemuda pirang dengan senyum lebarnya

"ohayou naruto-kun/naru-chan/nii-chan" sapa balik kedua orang tua naruto dan adik tercintanya

Tapi nampaknya perkataan kushina membuat perubahan besar di wajah naruto

"mou kaa-san aku sudah besar jangan pangil aku naru-chan" ungkap naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya jangan lupakan pipinya yang menggembung.

Sepertinya itu bukan jawaban yang bagus setelah kita melihat reaksi nyonya namikaze

"kyaa kawai desu, kau semakin imut dan lucu naru-chan. Bukan begitu ruko-chan" ucap atau lebih tepatnya teriak nyonya namikaze itu dan jika kalian melihat matanya maka kalian akan melihat bintang di kedua bola matanya.

"iya kaa-san, naruto nii-chan tampak imut dan err.. tampan" jawab naruko dengan pipi yang merona

"sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita makan terlebih dahulu, kalian berdua tidak ingin bukan terlambat di hari pertama kalian di sekolah" lerai sang kepala keluarga atau kalian bisa menyebutnya namikaze minato

"hai tou-san" jawab kakak beradik itu bersamaan.

"aku berangakat dulu yah tou-san kaa-san'' ucap naruko sambil memeluk lengan kanan kakaknya dan nampaknya kedua pipi putri namikaze itu memerah.

"loh kalian tidak ingin diantar tou-san ?" jawab sang tou-san dengan bingungnya

"aku tidak ingin merepotkan tou-san, lagipula jarak dari sini kesekolah hanya sekitar 600 meter dan pastinya naruto nii-chan akan menjagaku jadi kaa-san tou-san jangan khawatir yah" ucap naruko dengan pipi yang tambah memerah dan pelukan yg semakin erat di lengan naruto setelah ia mengucapkan bait yang terakhir.

"oh yah sudah hati hati dijalan yah sayang, dan jangan lupa jaga adikmu baik baik naru-chan" ucap sang kaa-san tercinta sambil mencium kedua anaknya dan tentunya dengan naruko yang masih memeluk lengan kakaknya

"aku berangkat dulu kaa-san tou san" ungkap kakak beradik itu sambil berjalan keluar mansion namikaze

Karna benci dengan kesunyian sang adik pun bertanya ke kakaknya

"Mm.. nii-chan menurutmu aku ini bagaimana ?'' Tanya naruko dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya

Sontak setelah mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, naruto pun menjawab sambil kepalanya mendongak ke awan dan dengan tangan kiri memegang dagunya

"menurut nii-chan kamu itu Mm.. cantik, baik, lucu, periang dan ngegemesin" jawab naruto dengan senyum lebarnya sambil menatap adik tercintanya

Setelah mendengar jawaban kakanya, bukannya merah di pipinya menghilang malah hampir seluruh mukanya memerah, dan dengan gugupnya naruko menyakan lagi pertanyaan kepada nii-channya

"Mm.. a-apakah nii-chan me-menyukai wanita se-seperti itu ?" Tanya naruko lagi dengan muka yang merah padam, dan menyembunyikan mukanya di lengan kanan naruto yang tengah ia peluk

Dan dengan tampang polos + bodohnya ia menjawab, "tentu saja nii-chan sangat menyukai gadis seperti itu". Good naruto kau seperti menyiram minyak ditengah kebakaran

_**Bruk **_

Tanpa angin tanpa hujan tiba tiba naruko jatuh pingsan dengan muka yang memerah padam

"eh" ucap naruto dengan tampang bodoh dan otak yang sedang loading, naruto hanya diam mematung sambil menatap naruko yang tergeletak dijalan.

~3

~2

~1

"hah.. naruko kenapa kamu pingsan" teriak naruto dengan bodohnya, tanpa menyadari apa yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya

Dan dengan terpaksa naruto menggendong naruko dibelakangnya sampai ke konoha high school

Selama diperjalanan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yg berbeda beda, ada yang menatap dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan '_dasar anak muda', _ada juga pandangan yang mengisyaratkan '_kyaa so sweet'. _Ahh.. nampaknya mereka salah presepsi.

_**Naruto POV**_

Huhh… aku bingung mengapa banyak orang yang menatap kami seperti itu, apa mereka tidak tau bahwa kami hanya adik kakak ? yah walaupun hanya berbeda 1 tahun sih hehehe

By The way Sepertinya kalian sudah tau siapa sosok yang aku gendong dibelakangku ini, yah tepat sekali dia adalah naruko uzumaki, Adik perempuan yang paling aku cintai, yah walaupun aku bingung dengan cinta itu sendiri, kadang di satu sisi aku mencintainya hanya sebatas adik dan kakak, tapi kadang juga aku mencintainya seperti pria terhadap wanita. Dan berbicara tentang cinta, aku ini mencintai 3 orang gadis loh ! coret kata 3 orang gadis, lebih tepatnya 2 orang gadis dan 1 orang err… yah bisa dibilang mba atau tante sih, karna usia cukup matang yah sekitar 24 tahun.

Yang pertama dia bernama hyuuga hinata, dia itu teman sekelasku yah bisa dibilang kami sudah berteman sejak kami kecil mengapa aku sudah menyukai mm.. tepatnya nencintainya sejak aku bertemu denganya pertama kali. Bagaimana tidak lihat saja penampilanya pasti kalian juga kalau melihat dia langsung naksir, dia memiliki mata yang seindah bulan, bodynya yang err.. langsing, dan wajahnya yang bisa membuat duniaku teralihkan huhh.. kadang aku bingung sebenarnya dia itu siapanya afgan sih ? kok wajahnya bisa membuat duniaku teralihkan yah. Dan ingat baik – baik yah dia itu orangnya baik dan perhatian banget sama aku, tapi kadang kadang dia itu tsundere juga loh.

Yang kedua dia bernama mei Terumi, aku biasa memanggilnya mei-senpai yah karna dia kaka kelasku dan juga dia itu ketua osis loh. Kalian ingin tau bagaimana aku bisa cinta sama dia ? aku memang sudah mencintainya saat pertama kali masuk sekolah ini. Aku masih ingat saat itu aku sedang menjalani yang namanya 'penyiksaan anak baru' orang-orang sih bilangnya MOS. Saat itu aku dihukum oleh anggota osis karna kebiasanku, kalian taulah kalo telat adalah kebiasaanku. Kalian tau apa hukumannya ? yupss tepat sekali hukumannya aku disuruh nembak sang ketua OSIS. Aku sebenarnya agak takut, bukan takut karna yang aku tembak ketua OSIS loh, tapi yang aku takuti itu seandainya kalau ketua OSISnya itu cowo, wow aku bukan mahoooo.

Eh tapi ternyata pikiran aku itu salah, kalian tau ketua OSISnya itu ternyata perempuan loh dan cantikkk bangeettt namanya mei terumi. Karna aku tau itu ketua OSISnya langsung deh aku tembak "_mau gak senpai menjadi pacarku ?" ucapku sambil berpose ala anbu yang sedang melapor kepada hokage. _Dan kalian tau apa jawabannya ? dia hanya kaget sambil mentup mulutnya dan aku melihat samar samar kedua pipinya merona merah. Kalian tau apa kelanjutannya ? dia lari tanpa memberikan satu jawaban pun huhh.

Oke sepertinya ceritanya kita lanjut nanti lagi karna aku lihat mei-senpai sedang berjaga di depan gerbang untuk menghukum murid yang tidak disiplin.

_**Naruto POV END**_

"hey naruto-kun siapa perempuan di belakangmu itu ? huhh pagi-pagi sudah bermesra-mesraan saja apa kamu tidak malu ditatap para murid hahh" dengus sang ketua osis dengan pipi yang menggembung menandakan ia sedang kesal atau.. cemburu yah ? entahlah hanya tuhan, mei dan author saja yang tau.

"eh.. bermesraan ?" cengo naruto dengan muka bodohnya, tak sadarkah dia kalau dia sedang di tatap puluhan pasang mata

"oh maksudmu yang aku gendong dibelakangku ini ? dia itu adikku mei-senpai, tadi di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba dia pingsan yah sebagai kakak yang baik aku menggendongnya lah" lanjut si rambut kuning

"heh.. dia adikmu ?" jawab pemilik rambut maroon jangan lupakan muka yang memerah padam.

Dan tanpa angin tanpa hujan tiba-tiba dia lari begitu saja.

"huh wanita memang membingungkan" ratap naruto dengan suara lirihnya

Detak sepatu yang bergantian seiring melangkahnya kedua kaki itu menghilangkan segala kesunyian di lorong yang menuju ruang kepala sekolah berada, kita bisa melihat dua mahkota kepala dengan warna jingga yang sangat mencolok itu sedang berjalan di lorong yang mengantarkan ke ruangan yang mereka tuju. Lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berjalan karna yang satunya masih terlelap di bahu sang kakak.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Oh namapaknya mereka sudah sampai diruang yang bertuliskan 'R. KEPALA SEKOLAH'

"masuk" jawab suara yang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu berada

"ohayou hiruzen-jiji, nampaknya ji-chan masih membaca novel laknat buatan ero-gama itu" dengus sang tokoh utama dengan sebalnya. Yah pria mana yang tidak tau dengan novel mesum icha- icha paradise karya jiraya si super mesum itu, walaupun jiraya itu mesum tetapi naruto tetap menghormatinya karna dia adalah pamannya naruto sendiri, sungguh miris kau naruto dikelilingi orang - orang mesum.

Dan dengan gelagapannya sang kepala sekolah melempar novel itu ke luar jendela. Tunggu sebentar.. dia baru ingat bahwa diluar ruangan atau lebih tepatnya di belakang jendela itu terdapat kolam ikan, good hiruzen kau tidak akan menjadi orang mesum lagi.

'_DAMN!' teriak hiruzen dalam hati_

Sementara naruto yang melihat hanya berusaha menahan tawanya saja "Pffthhh"

"oh naruto-kun ohayou" sapa hiruzen dengan senyum kikuknya setelah naruto melihat kejadian nistanya

" loh naruko-chan kenapa, kok kamu gendong naruto-kun ?" lanjut hiruzen

Sementara sang putra namikaze hanya menghela nafas saja sambil berucap "tadi dia tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan terus sebagai kakak yang baik aku menggendongnya"

kepala sekolah yang mendengar hanya mengangguk-angguk sok paham

"oh yah jiji, naruko-chan masuk ruang kelas apa yah? tadi aku belom sempat bertanya keburu dia pingsan duluan" lanjut naruto dengan wajah lesunya

"bentar naruto-kun aku cek dulu…" balas hiruzen sambil membuka-buka dokumen "… nafa, najwa,nara, naru.. aha ini dia naruko, naruko dia masuk kelas 10A" girang kakek tua itu

"oke jiji terima kasih atas bantuannya, dan jangan sering-sering baca novel laknat itu atau… akan ku bilang ke biwako baa-chan" kata naruto dengan senyum manisnya setelah mengatakan bait yang terakhir.

"Aku pergi dulu jiji" lanjut si blonde sambil melangkah kan kakinya keluar kelas

'gluk' hiruzen hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sehabis mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang tersebut

Setelah mengantarkan naruko kekelasnya dan tidak lupa juga membangunkannya dari pingsannya, dia pun menuju kekelasnya.

"Huh.. punggungku sakit sekali setelah menggendong naruko yang tambah berat aja" ungkap pemuda blonde yang meratapi kesialannya

kelas 11A atau biasa disebut kelas unggulan, yah itulah kelas yang akan naruto tempati selama 1 tahun ini, walaupun pemuda itu orangnya tidak peka dan polos, tapi dari segi pelajaran ia tidak bisa diremehkan, buktinya saat kelas10 semester 2 ia mendapatkan peringkat 3, setelah hinata di peringkat 2 dan shikamaru di peringkat 1. Dan dari segi non akademik pun ia tidak bisa di anggap remeh, dengan menjadi kapten tim basket sudah menjadi bukti bahwa ia sangat berbakat di bidang non akademiknya, so pantas bukan kalau dia memasuki kelas unggulan.

"ohayou minna" sapa naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya saat ia samapai dikelasnya

"ohayou" jawab beberapa siswa dengan malasnya

Sesudah ia mengucapkan salamnya, dia pun duduk dibangkunya disebelah hinata. Dan tidak lupa juga dia menyapa teman dekatnya itu. "ohayou hinata-chan, bagaimana liburannya ?"

"Mm.. o-ohayou na-naruto-kun, liburanku sa-sangat menyenangkan, karna ada neji-nii yang b-baru pulang dari tokyo. Naruto-kun sendiri ba-bagaimana ?" jawab sekaligus Tanya si putri hyuuga itu dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang mengeluarkan semburat merahnya.

"huh liburanku sangat membosankan hinata-chan" balas si pemuda pirang

"loh kok M-membosankan N-naruto-kun ?" ucap hinata dengan nada penasarannya

"yah gara gara si naruko yang menyebalkan itu" hinata hanya terikik geli mendengar jawaban dari orang yang disukainya itu

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"hy naruto-kun ohayou, nanti saat istirahat siang kita ke kan-…" peluk seorang dari belakang naruto

"hy shion-chan bisakah kau pergi dan jangan menganggu naruto-kun ku" potong hinata dengan tersenyum manis yang terlihat errr.. mengerikan.

'gluk! Ternyata sifat aslinya keluar'.

"O-oke hinata-chan" kata gadis tersebut yang ternyata bernama shion yang kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya

**Cklek!**

Suara pintu terbuka yang menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik berambut blonde dan memakai seragam seorang guru, nampaknya dia adalah wali kelas dari kelas 11A, karna jadwal di hari pertama adalah perkenalan wali kelas.

"ohayou minna, perkenalkan saya adalah wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun ini. Sepertinya kalian telah mengenal saya karna saya pernah mengajar biologi saat kalian kelas 11. Untuk lebih mengenal lagi, perkenalkan nama saya. . .

.

.

**Senju Tsunade**"

`Tbc`

Aha perkenalkan saya author amatir yang masih sangatt….. biasa -_-

Silahkan yang mau review atau flame akan saya tanggapi satu persatu

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cklek!**_

_Suara pintu terbuka yang menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik berambut blonde dan memakai seragam seorang guru, nampaknya dia adalah wali kelas dari kelas 11A, karna jadwal di hari pertama adalah perkenalan wali kelas._

"_ohayou minna, perkenalkan saya adalah wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun ini. Sepertinya kalian telah mengenal saya karna saya pernah mengajar biologi saat kalian kelas 11. Untuk lebih mengenal lagi, perkenalkan nama saya. . . _

_._

_._

_**Senju Tsunade**__"_

-0-

Chapter : 2

'Wooww' hanya satu kata tidak bermakna itu yang bisa pemuda berambut pirang itu sampaikan untuk menggambarkan sosok wali kelas berambut krem tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, rambutnya yang halus, mata yang bisa membuat orang yang menatapnya terbang keawang – awang, serta lekuk tubuh dan paras yang membuat semua lelaki mengalihkan dunianya.

Memang bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau guru wanita dari konoha high school itu memiliki penampilan bak model papan atas, yah contohnya saja wali kelas dari pemuda pirang tersebut, Senju Tsunade. dan ada juga guru biologi yang bernama yuhi kurenai, tapi kalian jangan sampai menggoda guru kurenai karna dia sudah memiliki suami yang bernama guru asuma sarutobi dia juga adalah salah satu guru di sekolah ini, kalian tau asuma sarutobi itu adalah paman dari naruto dan naruko loh, karna guru asuma itu adalah anak dari sang kepala sekolah. Dan selain guru tsunade dan guru kurenai ada juga guru yang tidak kalah menawannya dia adalah guru anko mitarashi, dia adalah guru olahraga yang sangatttt…. Genit. Terutama pada naruto, entah sudah berapa kali pemuda pirang ini hampir pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung karna di goda oleh guru seksi penyuka ular itu.

_Back to story_

"halo minna untuk materi pewalian ini, sensei ingin berkenalan dengan kalian semua, untuk nama yang sensei panggil harap berdiri dan sebutkan nama, hoby, cita-cita dan apa yang kalian suka dan tidak kalian suka. mengerti…." Dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh para siswa

"oke yang pertama kamu gadis yang duduk dibarisan ke 4 deret ke 3" panggil tsunade kepada sosok gadis berambut lavender

"H-hai tsunade-sensei, perkenalkan namaku hinata hyuuga, hoby ku membaca buku dan merawat bunga lavender, cita-cita ku ingin _menjadi istri naruto – kun_… " lirih hinata di akhir kalimat dengan pipi yang merona merah, dan jangan lupakan murid-murid yang cengo setelah mendengar perkataan hinata, termasuk naruto.

"dan hal yang paling tidak aku suka adalah siswi siswi yang mendekati naruto - kun, lalu hal yang paling aku sukai adalah naruto - kun" lanjut hinata dengan senyum manisnya dan warna wajah yang seperti tomat, dan murid murid serta naruto semakin cengo di buatnya

'nampaknya aku mempunyai saingan untuk mendapatkan naruto - kun di kelas ini…' batin sang sensei dengan seringai

'ingat naruto - kun adalah miliku…. khu khu khu khu' lanjut batin nista sang sensei yang biasa di sebut tsunade sensei.

"terima kasih hinata - chan, oke selanjutnya sebelahnya hinata - chan, errrr… naruto – kun" ucap sang sensei dengan senyum manisnya.

Sementara naruto yang melihatnya hanya salah tingkah "E-etto H-hai Tsu-tsunade – sensei, err perkenalkan nama saya uzumaki naruto, hoby ku bermain basket dan aku juga suka bermain game, tapi hoby yang paling aku sukai adalah tidur hehehe. hal yang paling tidak aku suka adalah menunggu ramen matang dan orang orang yang arogan. Lalu hal yang paling aku sukai adalah ramen dan berkumpul dengan orang orang yang aku sayangi" senyum naruto sambil menutup perkenalannya.

'uh naruto-kun so sweet aku makin sayang' batin nista kedua perempuan berambut krem dan lavender yang tiak disadari jawabannya ternyata sama

"ehemm oke selanjutnya….."

_**Skip time (istirahat)**_

"terima kasih minna atas perkenalannya, sampai bertemu kembali di lain waktu. Selamat istirahat.. dan err naruto – kun jangan lupa nanti setelah pulang sekolah menghadap ke sensei yah" seru sang sensei dengan senyum manisnya

"H-hai sensei" jawab naruto dengan bingungnya, yah siapa yang tidak bingung jika di hari pertama sekolah sudah di panggil untuk menghadap guru, padahal dia sangat yakin tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Sedangkan perempuan berambut krem yang mendengar jawaban dari pemuda pirang hanya tersenyum misterius, sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"sepertinya kau mempunyai masalah di hari pertamamu sekolah dobe" ucap seseorang berambut raven yang biasa kita sebut sasuke uciha

"hah begitulah teme, aku bingung kenapa aku di panggil untuk menghadap tsunade – sensei. Apa karna aku ini tampan sehingga aku harus menghadap tsunade - sensei" cengir naruto dengan PDnya

"terserahmu lah dobe" balas sasuke dengan bosannya

"oh yah naruto nanti minggu depan kita akan menghadapi tim basket dari suna high school, jadi mulai besok kita harus sudah mulai latihan" naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar perkataan temannya inuzuka kiba

"Damn. . . baru hari pertama sekolah kita sudah harus latihan besok"

"yah seperti itulah naruto, pokoknya kita harus menang melawan suna high school. yosh" berbeda dari naruto yang murung, pemuda berambut coklat ini nampaknya sangat semangat sekali.

"hoam. . . mendokusai apalagi kita akan melawan sabaku brother, gaara dan kankuro" yah kalian pasti sudah tau siapa yang menjawab

"yosh aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghadapi sabaku no gaara, keluarkan semangat masa muda kalian kawan dan aku akan mulai latihan dengan lari mengelilingi konoha high school sebanyak 100 putaran hari ini" teriak semangat pemuda berambut mangkok yang biasa disebut rock lee.

"Hn terserahmu lah lee" balas pemuda yang hampir mirip dengan hinata, yups dia adalah hyuuga neji atau sepupu dari hyuuga hinata.

"ara lee – kun kau semangat sekali" kata sai dengan senyum palsunya

Sedangkan teman – temannya yang melihat senyum sai hanya merinding disko

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"ehemm. . . uzumaki – san bisa ikut saya ke ruang osis, SEKARANG" ucap gadis berambut maroon dengan raut wajah datarnya, tapi jika kalian melihatnya lebih dekat dan jelas maka kalian akan melihat semburat merah di pipinya, tapi sayang tidak ada yang melihat dengan jelas

Sedangkan teman – temannya yang mendengar perkataan sang ketua osis hanya memandang perihatin naruto, yah siapa yang tidak tau sang ketua osis atau yang biasa disebut mei Terumi / mei – kaicho. Karna setiap siswa yang melakukan pelanggaran dan di hukum oleh gadis berambut merah tersebut dijamin 99,99% tidak akan melakukan pelanggaran lagi, yah entahlah seperti apa hukumannya sehingga murid – murid menjadi jera.

dengan keringat dingin yang mengumpul didahi dan telap tangan, naruto menjawab dengan gugup "H-hai kaicho"

'GWS naruto, semoga amal ibadahmu di terima disisinya' batin nista teman – teman si pemuda bermata sapphire

"ayo cepat uzumaki – san ikut saya ke ruang osis" kata mei mengalihkan tatapan tatapan perihatin dari teman naruto

Sementara naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lemas sambil mengikuti mei dari belakang

.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan menuju ruang osis Mei Terumi hanya bisa tersenyum senang dan err.. seringai licik _'akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan naruto – kun, aku tidak akan kalah dengan kalian berdua hinata – chan dan tsunade – sensei. Khu khu khu khu'_ batin nista gadis berambut maroon

_**flashback**_

"selanjutnya Aoi – san silahkan perkenalkan dir…" ucap sebuah suara dari dalam kelas 12 A yang ternyata suara sang wali kelas

" oh yah mei – san ada apa" lanjut sang guru setelah melihat salah satu muridnya mengangkat lengan kanan

"E-etto asuma – sensei aku ingin izin ke toilet" ucap mei sambil berdiri di samping bangkunya.

"Oh yah silahkan mei – san" jawab guru asuma dengan senyum ramahnya

Mei Terumi yang mendengar izin dari gurunya tersebut kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kelas menuju toilet wanita.

_**Mei POV**_

Hah akhirnya aku bisa ke toilet juga, aku sudah kebelet. Eh tunggu dulu _"H-hai tsunade-sensei, perkenalkan namaku hinata hyuuga, hoby ku membaca buku dan merawat bunga lavender, cita-cita ku ingin __**menjadi istri naruto – kun**__… " _I-itukan suara hinata – chan, wah ternyata kohai ku ini juga menyukai naruto – kun, saingan ku bertambah 1.

"_terima kasih hinata - chan, oke selanjutnya sebelahnya hinata - chan, errrr… naruto – kun" _wah nampaknya tsunade – sensei juga menyukai naruto – kun, aku bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya ketika dia mengucapkan nama naruto – kun. Kalian tau bagaimana aku bisa mendengar suara lirih serta semburat merah tsunade sensei ? yah berterima kasih lah kepada jendela disamping hinata yang terbuka dan selain itu aku juga bisa melihat naruto – kun yang semakin tampaaannnn, uh senangnya.

Dan nampaknya aku memiliki 2 saingan baru, tapi ingat aku tak akan kalah dari kalian berdua untuk mendapatkan naruto – kun.

Oh iyah aku baru ingat naruto – kun itu saat kelas 10 dia sering terlambat, dan itu akan aku jadikan alasan untuk berduaan dengan naruto – kun.

khu khu khu. . . sepertinya aku akan selangkah di depan kalian berdua tsunade - sensei, hinata – chan.

_**Mei POV END**_

.

.

.

" . . ~cho . .~ aicho . . mei – kaicho" ucap naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah mei

"eh H-hai uzumaki - san" jawab mei terbata setelah kembali dari dunia khayalannya

"apakah kamu sakit mei – kaicho ?" Tanya naruto dengan nada khawatirnya

'kyaa naruto – kun mengkhawtirkan aku' batin mei girang setelah naruto mengkhawtirkan keadaannya.

"eh aku baik baik saja uzumaki – san, sebaiknya kita masuk terlebih dahulu" ucap mei sambil menyuruh naaruto memasuki ruang osis

Setelah naruto duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang osis, naruto pun bingung dengan ruangan ini 'kok ruangan osis ada TV, PS, kulkas dan perabotan lainnya yah'

Karna penasaran naruto pun bertanya kepada mei yang sedang membuatkan minum " err. . mei – kaicho ini ruang apa yah ? kok tidak ada anggota osis dan perabotan perabotannya sangat lengkap"

Mei pun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari naruto, kemudian dia meletakkan minuman yang telah dia buat di depan sofa "yah silahkan diminum uzumaki – san" ucap mei sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah naruto.

"oh dan ini ruangan pribadiku, jadi hanya ada aku saja disini" lanjut mei

sedangkan naruto yang melihat mei duduk disebelahnya hanya terpana melihat sosok mei

'ternyata kalau di lihat dari dekat mei - kaicho sangat cantik, aku tidak menyesal mencintainya' batin naruto

Sementara mei yang merasa dirinya di perhatikan oleh orang yang dia cintai hanya gugup dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah juga

"etto U-uzumaki – san, A-ada yang s-salah dari wajahku" ucap mei dengan gugupnya

"eh ti-tidak ada kok, hanya saja wajah mei – kaicho sangat cantik" wajah mei semakin memerah padam setelah naruto memujinya

"M-minumannya s-silahkan diminum U-uzumaki – san" jawab mei dengan gugup

"H-hai kaicho"

Melihat naruto sudah menghabisakan minumannya, mei pun bertanya kepada naruto "Mmm. . . uzumaki – san kamu pasti sudah tau kenapa kamu aku panggil ke sini"

"pasti karna saat aku kelas 10 aku sering terlambat yah" jawab naruto dengan lesu, sebenarnya naruto juga bingung kenapa dia harus di panggil oleh sang ketua osis, pasalnya saat ia kelas 10 dia tidak pernah di panggil untuk menghadap sang ketua osis, walaupun hampir setiap harinya dia telat.

"yah tepat sekali dan karna itu aku akan menghukummu, tapi aku akan akan memberikanmu 1 kesempatan uzumaki – san"

Sambil mencoba menguk ludahnya dan menetralkan degup jantungnya naruto pun mencoba bertanya "H-hai kaicho"

"dan kesempatan ini akan menetukan apakah dirimu akan di hukum atau tidak, syaratnya mudah kok kita hanya harus memainkan sebuah game PS, jika aku yang menang maka kamu akan di hukum, namun jika kamu yang menang maka kamu tidak akan di hukum, bagaimana uzumaki – san ? dan kamu juga boleh memilih game PS apa yang akan kita mainkan ?" jelas mei

'hahaha ternyata mei – kaicho tidak tau kalau aku ini rajanya game PS apalagi kalau main pes aku tidak pernah kalah, lihat saja aku tidak akan terkena hukumanmu mei – senpai' batin nista naruto

Mei yang bingung melihat naruto senyum senyum gaje pun mencoba bertanya "Kau kenapa uzumaki – san kok senyum senyum sendiri"

"eh ti-tidak apa apa mei – kaicho, kalo gitu bagimana kalo kita main pes 2015 saja" kata naruto

" boleh juga sepertinya asik" balas mei sambil mulai menyalakan PS tersebut

'

'

'

"mei - kaicho kok formasi kamu aneh sih 2 – 6 – 2 . Itu kan nanti rentan di serang. Lihat formasi aku dong 4 – 2 – 3 – 1 formasi modern dengan 1 striker dan di sokong 3 gelandang serang" ucap si pemuda pirang sambil membanggakan dirinya

"lihat saja nanti uzumaki – san" balas mei Terumi dengan senyum misteriusnya

.

.

.

_**SKIP TIME**_

"uwaa. . . mei – kaicho aku menyerah, aku siap dihukum" jerit naruto sambil memegang tangan mei yang sedang memegang stik ps

Merasakan tangannya disentuh naruto, mei pun hanya bisa berblushing ria

"ara u-uzumaki – san, I-ini baru 6 – 1 dan ini juga baru menit ke 41" balas mei

"huh jadi sekarang hukumanku apa mei – kaicho" ucap naruto lesu

"pertama jangan panggil aku mei – kaicho, oke . . "

"hai mei – kaic, eh mei – chan" mei yang mendengar namanya dipanggil suffix – chan pun hanya merona padam

". . bagus naruto – kun, yang kedua kamu harus memjemputku untuk berangkat bareng ke sekolah selama 1 bulan, dan yang terakhir jika aku butuh sesuatu kamu harus membantuku, titik tidak ada protes oke" senyum manis mei setelah puas melihat naruto hanya mengangguk

'dan dengan begini juga aku bisa lebih dekat dengan naruto – kun. khu khu khu'

.

.

.

TBC

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

Oke gue akan ngejawab review dari para master

**kaminariNoGod10 **:

oke gan ini udah di lanjut

**Kunou Uzumaki : **

iya disini gue bikin hinata beda banget hehehe

**blackschool : **

cie jones haha, ente curhat bro. ini udah di lanjut kok jangan lupa review lagi

**uzumaki'squarepants :**

udah lanjut nih

** : **

udah cukup bro 2k juga, pegel mikirnya hehehe. Udah di T aja bro gak usah ke M, kalo M gak kuat gue mikirnya

**rizkyuzumaki603 :**

oke gan ini udah lanjut

**The KidSNo OppAi** :

Pasti lo tuh anak smp dan jones yah ? soalnya setiap gue baca fict, pasti ada review dari lo. Salut gue bro sama lo, ternyata lo ini rajin membaca :v

Ini udah lanjut kok

**EdraPrimaa **:

Gue bukan tukang buah bro, gue gak jual lemon jadi jangan minta lemon

**Namikaze Anwar :**

Tsunade senju

Mei Terumi

Hinata hyuuga

Segitu aja bro, tapi mungkin naruko ane masukin juga

** :**

mungkin naruko ane masukin bro, jadinya 4


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : 3

**Naruto **_**POV **_

Dari seluruh musim yang ada, musim hujan adalah musim yang paling aku sukai

Karna hanya saat musim hujan saja aku bisa melihat langit berwarna vanilla dengan kabut – kabut tebal yang senantiasa menutupi matahari yang sedang memancarkan kasih sayangnya kepada semua makhluk

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, aku ini adalah orang yang sangat kejam karna selalu menginginkan musim hujan setiap harinya.

Dan aku juga tau musim hujan adalah musim yang sangat mengerikan khususnya untuk penduduk yang tinggal di ibukota, kadang mereka tidak tidur seharian hanya untuk berjaga apakah banjir akan datang atau tidak.

Tapi aku sadar kok, tuhan itu selalu adil terhadap makhluknya. Dia tidak akan mengabulkan doaku yang sangat egois

Walaupun aku sadar bahwa tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan doaku yang meminta setiap musim adalah musim hujan, namun ingat aku akan selalu menantikan musim hujan datang dan menikmati tiap detiknya. yah seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang ini, aku sedang duduk dengan memegang gitar sambil melihat hujan turun dari jendela ruangan guru tsunade. Kalian tahu itulah momen yang paling aku suka dari musim hujan, yaitu saat melihat butiran – butiran hujan turun dari langit.

'melihat hujan tidak akan lengkap kalo belum ditemani gitar, Mm.. sebaiknya aku menyanyikan salah satu lagu kesukaanku' ucapku dalam hati sambil memainkan alat music kesukaanku, gitar

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**It's like watching the night sky**_

_**Or a beautiful sunrise**_

_**There's so much they hold**_

_**And just like them old star**_

_**I see that you've come so far**_

_**To be right where you are**_

_**How old is your soul**_

_**~o~**_

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love **_

_**Still looking… up**_

"ara ara ternyata naruto – kun bisa main gitar juga dan suaramu juga bagus" puji seorang wanita dari belakangku

Aku berhenti bernyanyi setelah mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangku "eh tsunade – sensei, yah terima kasih atas pujiannya .." jawabku sambil tersenyum, oh senangnya di puji oleh seorang wanita yang aku sukai.

Yah beginilah, aku sekarang berada di tempat berukura meter dengan 2 jendela kaca di 2 sisinya.

Kalian pasti ingat kenapa aku bisa berada di ruangan ini ? yah kalian benar aku bisa disini karna saat jam istirahat, tsunade – sensei menyuruhku untuk menghadapnya saat jam pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega dengan naruko, karna ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah dan dia harus pulang tanpa kuantar. Tapi untungnya aku mempunyai adik yang pengertian dia hanya berkata sambil tersenyum 'sudahlah onii - chan aku mengerti kok, aku juga sudah mempunyai teman baru aku bisa pulang dengannya'. Senangnya mempunyai adik seperti dia, dan senyumnya itu loh membuatku meleleh.

**Naruto **_**POV END**_

Tsunade cukup heran dengan tingkah si pemuda pirang "hey naruto – kun kau kenapa senyum – senyum sendiri"

"eh etto sensei ti-tidak kenapa – kenapa kok.. " kikuk naruto setelah terbangun dari lamunannya

"oh iyah sensei habis kemana ? dari tadi aku menunggu sensei disini, dan tak sengaja aku menemukan gitar, yah aku mainkan saja untuk mengusir kebosanan sambil melihat hujan" lanjutnya

"oh begitu, tadi sensei habis mengambil surat – surat yang berisi nilai siswa dari kepala sekolah" ucap tsunade

"Mm.. tsunade – sensei A-ada apa yah sensei M-memanggilku ?" Tanya naruto dengan gugup

"tenang saja naruto – kun, kamu tidak punya masalah kok. Sensei memanggilmu kesini untuk membantu sensei memasukkan nilai – nilai siswa yang telah menyelesaikan remedial" sebenarnya naruto cukup bingung dengan jawaban gurunya itu, pasalnya kenapa bukan sakura saja yang harus membantu gurunya itu untuk menyusun nilai, secara dia adalah sekertaris. Tapi yah sudahlah anggap saja nasi sudah jadi bubur

"baiklah sensei" jawab naruto dengan lesu

"jangan lesu gitu dong naruto – kun, sensei janji setelah laporan ini selesai. Sensei akan mentraktir kanu ramen, oke! Jadi semangat dong" mendengar jawaban gurunya itu tak ayal membuat sifat naruto berubah 1800

"yosh . . hai sensei aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat" ucap naruto dengan penuh semangat serta mata yang berbinar – binar

sementara tsunade yang mendengar ucapan naruto hanya tersenyum seraya membatin 'kamu memang pria yang menarik naruto – kun'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"akhirnya selesai juga sensei, yosh kita akan ke ichiraku ramen" teriak naruto dengan semangat setelah dia berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya

"hihihi. . . naruto – kun semangat sekali ingin makan ramen. . ." kikik tsunade melihat tingkah laku naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

". . baiklah sesuai janji sensei, sensei akan mengtraktirmu ramen. Jadi ayo kita ke ichiraku ramen" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ke arah naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta . . . Cinta itu adalah hal yang paling aneh didunia ini. Yah bagaimana tidak aneh cinta itu tidak berwujud tapi bisa dirasakan oleh semua mahkluk. cinta juga bisa membuat kebencian yang bahkan menimbulkan peperangan, kalian tau bagaimana latar belakang terjadinya perang dunia pertama ? yah pasti kalian akan menjawab **terbunuhnya putra mahkota Austria (F. Ferdinand) oleh nasionalis yang bernama (G. princip). **Memang jawaban itu benar, tapi latar belakang yang sebenarnya adalah karna terlalu cintanya sang kaisar kepada putranya sehingga dia menuntut balas akan kematian putranya. Jadi dari situ dimulailah rantai kebencian itu yang mulanya hanya di benua eropa dan akhirnya meluas keseluruh dunia. Memang tidak ada yang melarang kita untuk mencintai seseorang, tapi saat kita mencintai sesorang maka cintailah dia dengan sederhana jangan berlebihan, sehingga jika suatu saat kita membenci dia maka kita akan menbenci dia dengan cara yang sedehana juga dan tidak berlebihan.

Dan cinta itu tidak memandang usia, yah seperti kedua tokoh kita ini yang tengah berada disebuah bus, sehabis mereka berkunjung ke kedai ichiraku

"tsunade – sensei terima kasih yah atas makanannya, nanti lain kali aku janji aku yang akan traktir sensei" cengir naruto tanpa memperdulikan posisi yang tengah mereka lakukan

"H-hai N-naruto – kun" jawab tsunade dengan gugupnya, jangan lupakan pipi yang merona merah juga. Kalian inign tau bagaimana posisi yang tengah mereka lakukan, dengan posisi berdiri yang berhadap – hadapan sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah tampan si pemuda pirang, serta tangan kanan yang memeluk pinggangnya dan dia bisa merasakan badan atletis dihadapannya, dan juga tangan kiri si pemuda yang mengait pegangan diatas untuk menumpu tubuh mereka supaya tidak jatuh. Bukan tanpa alasan naruto melakukan hal seperti itu, dia Hanya tidak ingin senseinya itu terjatuh dan tergencet penumpang lain

_**~CIIIIITTTTTT`~**_

Tiba - tiba mobil bus yang tengah mereka tumpangi berhenti mendadak, hampir saja bus itu melindas seekor anak kucing yang tengah melintas, dan …

_**Cup**_

Bertemulah dua pasang bibir antara murid dan guru, mata keduanya Nampak shok dengan kejadian itu tapi dengan bibir yang masih menempel tentunya, yah itu adalah first kiss pertama mereka berdua. Sementara tsunade yang terlebih dahulu tersadar dari shoknya buru – buru melepaskan ciumannya

"A-ano sensei. ."

"naruto – kun no baakkkaaa" potong tsunade sambil memeluk naruto dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang si pemuda pirang, kita bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang guru yang merah sempurna

Huft untung saja penumpang lain tidak memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama di perjalan hanya terdengar tapak kaki mereka berdua serta cicitan burung yang akan pulang ke sangkarnya karna matahari akan segera tertidur lelap.

"A-ano sensei M-maaf atas kejadian tadi, A-aku tidak sengaja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sensei" ucap naruto menghilangkan keheningan yang sedari tadi berlangsung

Tsunade berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap naruto "T-tidak apa - apa naruto – kun, K-kau tidak perlu minta maaf. L-lagian aku sangat senang sekali hari karna bisa bersama denganmu, A-arigatou…" ucap tsunade dengan muka yang memerah

"sama – sama sen .."

_**Cup**_

Ucapan naruto terpotong setelah tsunade mencium pipi kanannya

"S-sampai jumpa L-lagi N-naruto – kun" ucap tsunade dengan muka yang memerah kemudia dengan tiba - tiba berlari menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan naruto sendirian

". . . sei" cengo naruto sambil memegang pipi kanannya

_**~o~**_

Pemuda itu masih berjalan menuju rumahnya, dia masih heran mengapa gurunya itu tiba – tiba mengecup pipinya. Apakah mungkin perasaan yang selama ini dia simpan terbalaskan ? entahlah hanya author, tsunade, dan tuhan yang tau.

Memang benar Hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika perasaanmu terbalaskan, tapi bukan berarti jika perasaanmu tidak terbalas itu adalah hal yang paling buruk. Positive thinking saja mungkin tuhan punya rencana lain, dan ingat tuhan tidak pernah ingin mencelakakan ciptaannya. Dan tuhan juga menciptakan ciptaanya dengan kasih sayang dan penuh cinta, so. . percayalah, cinta itu adalah anugrah dari tuhan langsung.

**Naruto **_**POV**_

"tadaima" sapaku setelah sampai dirumah

"okaeri naru – chan, bagaimana sekolahmu di kelas 2 ini" seseorang wanita yang biasa ku panggil kaa – san tiba – tiba membalas sapaanku sekaligus menanyakan sekolahku

"yah seperti biasa kaa – san, masih sama seperti tahun lalu" aku tersenyum senang setelah menjawab pertanyaan kaa – san, yah dibalik sifatnya yang keras dia juga memiliki sifat keibuan seperti perhatiannya yang selalu dia berikan tiap harinya kepadaku, kelembutannya yang selalu ia curahkan kepadaku disaat aku mempunyai masalah, belaian hangat yang mebuat aku selalu nyaman untuk berada disisinya, dan jika aku menghitung kebaikan yang telah kaa – san berikan kepadaku, mungkin seluruh alam semesta ini tak akan cukup untuk menampung seluruh kebaikan yang telah ia berikan kepadaku sejak aku kecil.

"yah sudah kamu pasti capek jam segini baru pulang, mandi sana badan kamu bau banget…" aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mendengar apa yang kaa – san katakan kepadaku, aku tau dia sangat perhatian kepadaku lewat kata – kata yang diucapkan saja aku sudah mengerti, yah walaupun seperti sindiran.

". . . dan juga setelah mandi, kaa – san sudah menyiapkan ramen untukmu" kaa – san ku tersenyum manis kepadaku, tapi sepertinya ada yang janggal dengan senyum manisnya.

Dan benar saja setelah aku selesai mandi dan duduk di meja makan

"TARRRA . . . ini adalah ramen special dari kaa – chan 'Ramen Baso Pare Dengan Saus Durian Dan Irisan Alpukat' kamu pasti menyukainya naru – chan, tou – chan sama ruko – chan saja bilang ini sangat enak dan mereka bahkan menyisakan sebagian punyanya untuk mu naru – chan" glup. . aku tak kuasa menelan air liurku sendiri setelah melihat apa yang kaa – san buatkan kepadaku, mendengar nama masakannya saja aku tak terbayangkan seperti apa rasa masakannya itu. Tapi setelah melihat raut lelah dan mata yang berbinar serta air keringat yang masih tersisa dari kening kaa – san, aku jadi tidak tega untuk menolaknya, aku tau kaa – san pasti lelah untuk membuatkanku ramen ini. So. . . ini akan aku makan kaa – san, walaupun aku yakin besok aku pasti akan diare, mencret, mual dll lah.

"H-hai kaa – san" aku mulai memakan ramen buatan kaa – san itu, kalian tau rasanya seperti apa ketika kari ramen bercampur dengan saus durian, dan mie ramen bercampur dengan baso pare serta irisan alpukat . sudah lah bayangkan saja sendiri, aku saja yang baru makan 1 suap rasanya seperti perut mengalami maag akut dan mata yang seperti terkena air jeruk sehingga air mata mengucur tanpa henti, dan juga lidah yang seperti mejilat buah gernuk.

"huaa. . . ternyata naru – chan menyukainya, kalau begitu besok akan kaa – chan buatkan lagi. tapi tenang naru – chan besok menunya beda" ucap kaa –san ku dengan girang, seakan – akan aku menyukainya, oh betapa salahnya jawabanmu kaa –san. Apakah kau tidak melihat wajah anakmu ini kaa – san, coba perhatikan warna mukaku sudah putih pucat kaa – san, lihat juga air mata dan air keringat yang saling balapan untuk siapa yang akan jatuh duluan kaa - san.

"H-hai kaa – san" jawabku lirih dan juga terselip sedikit nada senang di ucapanku, ingat hanya sedikit. Karna sisanya aku sangat mual

"oke naru – chan, besok akan kaa – chan buatkan 'bubur ayam dengan kuah jus jeruk serta sambal nanas dengan ditambah sedikit potongan nata de coco' dah oyasumi" teriak semangat kaa – san sambil mencium kedua pipi dan keningku, kemudian pergi ke kamarnya dengan riang.

'_DAMN engkau yang terbaik kaa -san' _jerit batinku entahlah itu sebuah sindiran atau ironi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC..**

**haduh kalian pasti bertanya – Tanya 'kok fict ini kaya yang fict sebelah yah' atau 'kok fict ini kaya fict blonde x yankee yah ?'**

**gue jawab yah, gue juga bingung loh. Pas gue udah update chapter terus ada yang review katanya fict gue sama kaya fict blonde x yankee, dan akhirnya gue baca ulang fict blonde x yankee, sebelumnya udah gue baca fict itu.**

**Setelah gue baca ulang itu fict, tiba – tiba. . . "loh iyah yah kok ada yang mirip yah" gue gak nuduh author kera hitam itu mengcopy loh, karna yang update duluan itu dia wkwkwkw :D :v**

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf untuk reader atau author semua, kalo diantara kita ada kesamaan ide atau jalan cerita. Mungkin cerita yang gue ini sangat pasaran jadi banyak kesamaan hahaha :D**

**Oke gue mau balas review satu persatu**

**~ Namikazeaditya :**

**Ini udah update bro**

**~ Naluto romi ucumaki :**

**sip bro**

**~ the black water :**

**Haha gue juga bingung bro, mungkin kesamaan ide. Tapi dilihat dari mana aja tetep beda kok.**

**~ guest :**

**Entahlah ane masih bingung bro**

**~ esya. :**

**Yah begitulah bro, tapi happy ending kok tenang aja**

**~ kunou uzumaky is my lovely kitsune :**

**Sorry bro, maksudnya gimana yah, gue gak paham hehe :D**

**~ novakk :**

**Njirr pikiran lu ngeres bro :v **

**dan sorry bro gue bukan tukang buah jadi jangan minta lemon**

**~ :**

**Udah lanjut kok**

**~ saikari ara nafiel :**

**Disini tokohnya OOC semua bro jadi jangan heran **

**Njirr. . gue msih punya iman bro wkwkwk**

**yah incestnya Cuma sama adenya doang kali, masa emaknya juga diembat bro**

**~ sasaki heise :**

**okeh ini udah lanjut bro**

**~ uzumaki utami : **

**mungkin kesamaan ide, tapi dari mana pun fict ini beda kok dengan fict itu.**

**~ Neko twins kagamine :**

**Thanks bro**

**~ blue neon phantom :**

**Oke thanks bro atas reviewnya yah mungkin ini hanya kesamaan ide saja, lagian di fanfiction khususnya di anine naruto ini ada lebih dari 300k fict, jadi kalo ada kesamaan cerit itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi bukan berarti fict ini hasil copasan loh, ini murni hasil imajinasi gue sendiri. **

**sekali lagi thanks udah mampir dan reviewnya**

**~ namimaki mei :**

**Sorry bro haremnya Cuma 3 atau 4 doang, tapi mungkin gue bakal bikin fict baru tentang ankoxnaru**

**~ the kidsno oppai :**

**Thanks bro sering sering mampir**

**~ zero Akashi : **

**Semoga aja bro, njirr piktor lu bro hahaha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, mungkin 3 atau 4 chapter lagi udah tamat**

**Dan terima kasih yang sebanyak - banyaknya bagi yang sudah mau fav, follow or review. **


	4. Chapter 4 : when i see you smile

**Naruto POV**

**Selamat Pagi **

Aku tidak peduli entah itu siang atupun malam, aku akan selalu mengucapakan "selamat pagi"

Karna Dari 4 waktu yang ada, pagi adalah waktu yang aku sukai. Kala mentari tengah menyapa para mahluk diurnal yang mulai beraktifitas, dan ketika cicitan burung dan kokokan ayam yang saling bersahut menentukan suara siapa yang paling merdu diantara mereka, itu adalah hal yang paling aku suka dari pagi hari.

Pagi adalah tanda saat mahluk hidup mulai terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, bersamaan dengan mimpi – mimpi yang kian menguar. Pagi berarti saatnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang kemarin tertunda. Ketika sejuta impian – impian yang mulai kembali terajut. Dan ketika senyum para petani dan nelayan bersama dengan jutaan harapan – harapan baru merekah bersama kabut yang melayang di persawahan dan lautan luas.

Dan pagi juga adalah tandanya kita masih bisa mensyukuri hidup yang diberikan oleh tuhan kepada kita. dan mulailah menjalankan hari dengan senyuman.

~`….`~

Huh.. kalian tau hari ini adalah hari yang pastinya akan sangat melelahkan. dimulai dari bangun pukul 6 pagi hanya untuk menjemput Mei –kaicho..eh Mei – chan maksudku, kalian jangan sampai bilang ke Mei – chan kalau tadi aku sempat menyebutnya Mei – kaicho, aku tidak ingin mendengar ceramahnya selama 2 jam lagi, hanya karna tidak menyebutnya Mei - chan. Dan juga aku harus latihan basket sepulang sekolah nanti, pokoknya hari ini sangat melelahkan.

Mungkin kalian akan mulai berpikir dan meganggapku playboy kelas kakap, karna berani – beraninya mencintai 3 wanita sekaligus, dan jika ketiga wanita itu adalah siswa biasa pasti kalian hanya menganggapku 'huh playboy cap gayung' Atau 'playboy cap lele'. Tapi kalau aku bilang ketiga wanita itu adalah Tsunade Senju guru tercantik di konoha high school dan jangan lupakan bodynya yang seperti gitar spanyol. Hinata Hyuuga siswa tercantik di konoha high school, juga merupakan putri dari Hiashi hyuuga yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga corp. Mei Terumi sang ketua OSIS dan juga siswa terpopuler di konoha high school, yang ketegasan dan keanggunannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Tapi aku mohon .. izinkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja, aku tak akan mungkin memilih diantara mereka biarlah orang lain berkata apa, yang penting aku mencintai mereka dengan tulus. Dan Sepertinya aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan ini yang telah aku pendam selama 2 tahun ini kepada mereka, yah kalian pasti tau jika aku sudah mencintai tsunade – sensei dan Mei – chan semenjak aku memasuki sekolah ini, tapi kalau Hinata – chan aku sudah mencintainya semenjak aku kecil, karna dia adalah teman masa kecilku. Dan aku masih ingat ketika dia mengatakannya kepadaku.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_HOI NA-RU-TO – K-UN" _

_Aku sebenarnya bingung dengan dia, kenapa dia tiba – tiba memanggilku dan apa – apaan dengan tangan yang menunjuk – nunjukku, serta wajah yang terlihat sebal dan kakinya yang menghentak – hentak. "A-ano ada apa yah Hinata – chan, kamu tidak lihat aku sedang membuat boneka salju bersama shion – ch.."_

"_DIAM KAMU NA-RU-TO – K-UN…" wow ucapan Hinata chan mengerikan, tapi raut kesalnya tidak terlihat seram malah terlihat KAWAIIII. (A/n : bayangin suasana saat Naruto kecil membela Hinata kecil di Naruto the last,settingnya juga sama di musim dingin bersalju, dan pakaian yang digunakan juga sama seperti di Naruto the last)_

"_DAN UNTUKMU GADIS CENGENG, JANGAN PERNAH KAMU MENDEKATI NARUTO – KUN KU, NARUTO – KUN HANYA MILIKKU" sementara shion yang mendengar ucapan dari Hinata matanya mulai berkaca – kaca dan pergi menjauh, aku jadi tidak enak hati dengan shion_

"_HOI SHION - CHAN TUNGGU AK.." huft.. lagi – lagi ucapanku dipotong olehnya, dan apa maksudnya perkataanya tadi yah aku bingung_

"_AWAS KALAU KAU BERANI MENEJARNYA YAH NARUTO – KU" ucapnya sambil mencekram kerah jaketku, dia sangat mengerikan ttebayou_

_Melihat tatapannya yang seakan mengulitiku jika aku salah – salah berbicara, maka aku hanya menganggukan kepala __pertanda__ jawaban._

"_DAN.. KAMU HARUS BERJANJI PADAKU NARUTO – KUN, AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKANMU" melihat tatapan dan wajah yang mengekspresikan __kekesalan, tapi itu tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang bulat dan mata bulannya itu bukan terlihat menyeramkan tapi malah terlihat sangat imut, aku ingin sekali bilang 'kawai'. Yah aku tidak berani mengucapkannya__, aku hanya menganggukan kepala kembali pertanda setuju atas ucapannya, walaupun aku masih bingung dengan ucapannya._

"_KAMU HARUS BERJANJI JIKA KITA SUDAH BESAR NANTI KAMU HARUS MENIKAHIKU, IYAKAN NARUTO – KUN.." shit apa – apaan itu, kita masih 7 tahun dan kamu sudah mikir terlalu jauh, oh damn Hinata._

"_.. dan ji-jika A-aku jadi Is-istrimu, aku A-akan memasakanmu ramen Ti- tiap hari untukmu Na-Naruto – kun" wah dia benar – benar tsundere. Tadi sebelumnya wajahnya tampak sangar sekarang wajahnya menunduk dan rona merahnya Nampak sekali,dia seperti tomat dengan wajah bulat dan rona merahnya. Dan juga tangan yang sebelumnya mencekram kerah jaketku sekarang malah ia mainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dadanya. Cepat sekali dia berubah sifat, aku heran sebenarnya itu acting atau memang dia tsundere sejak lahir ? entah hanya dia, author dan tuhan yang tau._

"_hai hai nanti kalo kita sudah besar aku akan menikahimu Hinata – chan, aku janji" ucapku dengan semangat, yah aku tidak akan berpikir 2 kali jika itu menyangkut ramen. Tidak terbayangkan olehku jika tiap hari makan ramen ttebayou, itu seperti di surga._

_**~Flashback end~**_

Huft.. sepertinya cukup sampai sini dulu aku berceritanya, karna aku lihat Mei – kaicho sudah menungguku didepan rumahnya. dan dia terlihat sangat cantik

**Naruto POV end **

"ohayou Mei – chan.. " sapa si mahkluk pirang dengan cengiran lebarnnya

"..sudah lama menungguku ? maaf tadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan" lanjut si pemuda. _Damn!_ alasan macam apa itu, munkin bagi sebagian orang ketika mendengar alasan itu mereka akan berpikir _'apakah kamu tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup' _atau _'sebegitu berlikunya kah hidupmu itu'. _Tapi untungnya yang mendengarkan orang yang mencintainya jadi tidak terlalu dipikirkan.

"ohayou Naruto – kun, tidak kok aku baru saja menunggumu" pertanyaan yang sama dan juga kebohongan yang selalu sama, sebenarnya cukup miris saat kamu menunggu seseorang cukup lama dan dia hanya berucap_'sudah lama menugguku ?' _. oh ayolah 30 menit itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk di lewatkan oleh orang sedisiplin ketua OSIS.

"oh begitu.. yah sudah ayo kita ke sekolah Mei – chan, sekarang sudah jam 7 dan tidak lucu bukan jika ketua OSIS yang sangat dihormati dan disegani seantero sekolah datang terlambat" gadis itu terlonjak kaget saat sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinganya dan menarik tangannya menuju jalan ke sekolah yang ia tempati.

0o0

**Konoha **

Konoha adalah kota yang sangat indah. Suasana konoha saat pagi menjelang seperti ini memang sangat menarik, kita bisa melihat para mahkluk diurnal mulai menjalankan aktifitasnya. Dari para mahkluk berdasi yang dengan lucunya mengejar bis yang sudah bergerak hanya untuk tidak datang terlambat untuk bekerja, dan cicitan burung yang nampaknya merutuki kebodohan mahkluk itu. Dan mungkin jika burung itu bisa bicara mereka akan berkata _'oh ayolah bis itu tidak akan mengantarmu sampai tempat kerja itu hanya bis sekolah, kenapa dikejar – kejar' _yah begitulah otak manusia, otak manusia akan sulit menerima hal saat keadaannya panik.

Konoha juga terkenal dengan lingkungannya yang sangat asri, seperti jalan yang tengah pemuda pirang dan gadis berambut merah maroon ini jalani, kita bisa melihat pohon - pohon menjulang tinggi di sepanjang jalan yang seperti melindungi para pejalan kaki yang sedang melintas. Dan kalian jangan samapai kaget saat tidak menjumpai satu pun sampah yang bertebaran di jalan, karna masyarakat konoha sangat menjunjung tinggi kebersihan.

"Mmm.. kamu tidak malu berjalan denganku yang hanya murid biasa dan sering buat onar ini Mei - chan ?" ucap pemilik mata safir itu memecahkan kehening yang terjadi diantara mereka

"kenapa harus malu ? bagiku semua manusia itu sama dihadapan sang pencipta, tuhan tidak pernah memandang umatnya dari harta ataupun tahta. Yang membedakannya hanyalah tingkat ketaqwaannya saja. Jadi, kenapa aku harus malu berjalan denganmu naruto - kun" jawab Mei sambil tersenyum manis, Naruto sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka sama sekali dengan jawaban yang diberikan si pemilik rambut maroon. Sebelumnya naruto akan mengira jika sang ketua OSIS akan menjawab _'Mmm.. nanti kalau sudah dekat sekolah kita jalan masing – masing yah, aku tidak mau anggota OSIS lain melihat kita berjalan berduaan'_. Dan ternyata, dugaannya salah besar dan membuat sang pemuda pirang semakin kagum dengan gadis manis di sebelahnya itu. Dia juga merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan perutnya terasa merinding seakan jutaan kupu – kupu berterbangan di badannya, apakah ini artinya cinta ? siapa yang tau.

Naruto sudah yakin akan mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang, ia tidak mau memendamnya terlalu lama lagi, dia sudah lelah dengan perasaan yang terus menggangu didalam mimpinya. Yah walaupun menurutnya dia yakin akan ditolak, tapi setidaknya gadis di sebelahnya harus mengetahui perasaannya. Diterima atau tidaknya itu urusan belakang yang terpenting dia sudah jujur akan perasaannya.

"Mei – chan aku ingin mengunkapkan sesuatu"

"yah silahkan, aku akan mendengarkannya baik – baik"

"sebenarnya aku.. - "

"wow.. disitu ada taman yang sangat indah naruto – kun, bagaimana kalau kita berbicaranya disitu saja ? aku ingin melihat bunga – bunga yang tengah berembun"

"baiklah ayo kita kesana"

o0o

Ribuan bunga – bunga beraneka ragam tumbuh dengan suburnya di lahan seluas 2 hektar, di tengah - tengah taman konoha ini terdapat air mancur buatan yang berbentuk lingkaran. Dan di sekelilingnya terdapat 4 bangku panjang yang masing masing terletak di arah barat, timur, utara, dan selatan air mancur.

Belaian angin segar menggelitik kulit kedua manusia yang tengah menatap padang lavender di barat taman konoha itu, suasana tenang dan pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka seakan – akan menghipnotis mereka untuk tetap diam, bahkan mereka lupa jika sekarang sudah jam 7.32 yang menadakan sekarang sudah melewati bel masuk sekolah.

"kamu tau aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku pikir ini hanya sebatas rasa kagum saja tapi ternyata aku salah. semakin aku mengenalmu dan seiring bertambahnya waktu perasaanku juga semakin berubah dari yang hanya sebatas suka menjadi perasaan sayang, perasaan ingin melindugi, perasaan ingin memiliki. yang mulai aku tau sekarang, itu adalah perasaan cinta… "

Mei tidak menyangka perasaan pemuda pirang disebelahnya yang sedang menatap hamparan padang lavender itu begitu tulus, Mei hanya bisa menutup mulutnya agar isakan tangis harunya tidak terdengar oleh pemuda disebelahnya. Mei ingin sekali bilang _'sudah cukup hentikan perkataanmu Naruto – kun, aku juga mencintaimu'_. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan itu seperti suaranya hilang begitu saja, hanya isakan kecil dan mata yang berkaca – kaca yang bisa ia tampilkan untuk menunjukan ekspresi yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Tapi aku mah apa atuh, Cuma kuah rendang dihadapan kamu…"

Mei Terumi sweetdrop seketika, entah mengapa suasana menyedihkan hilang begitu saja. Mei Terumi ingin sekali tertawa dan berucap _'kamu itu bukan kuah rendang, kamu itu bubuk rengginang hahaha'_. Tapi Mei Terumi membuang pikiran itu jauh – jauh dia harus tetap pada pendiriannya yaitu, tangis haru.

"dan akhirnya aku sadar perasaanku pun pasti akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, karna aku yakin tidak mungkin wanita secantik, sepintar, dan seterkenal kamu bisa mencintai aku yang hanya kuah rendang ini. Aku juga tidak terlalu berharap bisa memiliki kamu seutuhnya, aku bukan tipe orang egois yang selalu memaksakan kehendak menurut keinginannya saja tanpa memandang orang lain. dan aku melihat kamu senyum aja aku sudah seneng kok, walaupun aku sadar senyuman kamu bukan untuk aku. So.. tetap tersenyum yah, itu sudah cukup buat a-..."

_Grep.._

"hiks hiks.. _baka, Naruto - kun no baka_, aku juga mencintaimu _baka, _aku juga sudah menyukaimu dari saat kamu menembak aku saat MOS waktu itu, hiks hiks aku selalu memanggilmu atau menghukummu supaya aku bisa dekat denganmu, aku.. aku mencintaimu _baka_ _" _ucap Mei sambil memeluk Naruto erat dan memukul dada pemuda pirang itu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangam kirinya memeluk posesif pinggang naruto erat sekaligus membenamkan kepalannya di dada bidang naruto. Dirinya tidak peduli jika kelakuannya itu bisa membuat harga diri ketua OSIS akan jatuh, dirinya hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaannya yang selama ini kepada pemuda yang sudah berani – beraninya merebut hatinya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, dirinya tidak menyangka dengan respon yang diberikan senpainya itu. Dia sudah menduga jika senpainya itu memang mencintainya, tapi dia tidak tau jika gadis dipelukannya ini sama sepertinya 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'

"oh jadi ini adalah sifat sesungguhnya dari sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal galak, tegas dan disiplinnya itu, khu khu khu aku tidak menyangka"

"mou.. jangan katakana itu lagi naruto – kun, itu memalukan. Aku malu" Mendengarkan perkataan naruto mei memeluk naruto dengan erat, tangan kanan yang semula memukul dada pemuda pirang itu sekarang berganti memeluk pinggang sang pemuda erat, dan juga mei memperdalam kepalanya di dada bidang sang pemuda untuk menyembunyikan mukannya yang memerah padam.

rona merah samar samar naruto bisa melihatnya di pipi gadis yang berada di pelukannya, itu adalah sebuah pandangan yang sangat langka bisa melihat ketua OSIS merona, tapi… dia merasakan dadanya tiba - tiba sesak

"M- Mei – chan, ja- jangan memelukku terlalu erat, dadamu itu sebesar dada tsunade – sensei dan Hinata - chan, itu membuatku tak bisa mengambil nafas"

"KYAAA _N- NARUTO – KUN NO ECCHI" _Mei sangat malu saat pemuda pirang itu mengungkit mengungkit dada besarnya, _but wait_ sepertiya ada kata – kata yang salah

"huwaa.. naruto – kun jahat, naruto – kun tidak mencintaiku. Kamu bilang dadaku sebesar dada tsunade – sensei dan Hinata – chan berarti kamu sudah pernah memeluk tsunade – sensei dan hinata – chan, huwaa.. kamu jahat naruto – kun" Mei Terumi sangat kesal dengan pemuda piring yang sedang ia peluk sekaligus ia pukul - pukul dadanya itu, dia tidak menyangka naruto pernah memeluk dua saingannya itu. Mei Terumi juga sudah tau jika pemuda pirang yang telah merebut hatinya itu mencintai dua saingannya, dia tidak akan marah jika naruto menjadikan dua saingannya menjadi kekasih ke dua atau ketiga, asalkan naruto jujur dan berlaku adil, maka dia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

_CUP!_

"maafkan aku Mei – chan aku juga mencintai wanita selain kamu yaitu tsunade – sensei dan Hinata – chan, aku sudah tidak bisa membohongi diriku lagi jika aku benar benar mencintai 3 orang wanita. maaf aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara kalian bertiga. Karna 3 orang itu adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai dan aku sayangi" awalnya mei kaget saat pemuda pirang itu tiba – tiba menciumnya, tapi setelah mendengar kata – kata yang di ucapkan pemuda pirang itu dirinya baru mengerti

Mei mengapit kedua tangannya di pipi pemuda pirang itu, dia ingin pemuda pirang itu menatap matanya

"tatap aku naruto - kun, aku tau kamu mencintai kedua perempuan itu. Dari cara kamu melihat kedua wanita itu pun aku sudah tau kalau kamu mencintai mereka. Aku tidak marah jika kamu menjadikan mereka kekasih kedua dan ketiga, yang terpenting kamu harus berlaku adil dan jujur. Dan juga kamu harus mencintai dan menyangi kita dengan tulus.. "

naruto tidak bisa berkata – kata lagi, dia hanya memeluk erat dan mencium rambut maroon orang yang dicintainya itu. Dia terlalu bahagia sekarang, dia rela menukarkan seluruh apapun yang dia punya untuk selalu bersama wanita yang ada dipelukannya ini.

".. dan juga jangan pasang wajah sendu itu lagi, aku selalu ingin melihat kamu tersenyum. Karna senyum kamu aku bisa menatap dunia ini"

O0o0O

Sometimes I wonder  
How I'd ever make it through,  
Through this world without having you  
I just wouldn't have a clue

'Cause sometimes it seems  
Like this world's closing in on me,  
And there's no way of breaking free  
And then I see you reach for me

Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna quit the fight  
And then I see you, baby  
And everything's alright,  
everything's alright

When I see you smile  
I can face the world, oh oh,  
you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light, oh oh,  
I see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me

sumber .com

Baby there's nothing in this world  
that could ever do  
What a touch of your hand can do  
It's like nothing that I ever knew

And when the rain is falling  
I don't feel it,  
'cause you're here with me now  
And one look at you baby  
Is all I'll ever need,  
you're all I'll ever need

Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna quit the fight  
And then I see you baby  
And everything's alright,  
everything's alright

So right…


	5. Lucky

**Chapter 5 : Lucky**

Hinata menutup mulutnya tak kuasa menahan isakan yang terus keluar dari bibir tipisnya, badannya pun bergetar hebat dan matanya Nampak berkaca – kaca. Terlihat jelas kesedihan diwajahnya, dia seperti tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya, sosok pria sedang memadu kasih dengan wanitanya. Hinata tidak peduli dengan adegan _'kiss'_ yang biasa sepasang kekasih lakukan, tapi…

"Na-Naruto – kun.." isakan lirih mengalun merdu dari bibir tipis Hinata. " .. jadi kamu lebih memilih Mei – senpai, dari pada aku ? aku tau, aku seharusnya nggak terlalu berharap terlalu jauh denganmu dan aku juga tau jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Mungkin aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung karna mencintai sahabat sendiri, tapi disatu sisi kamu tak pernah membalas perasaanku dan hanya menganggap ikatan kita hanyalah ikatan persahabat aku. Dan kamu tau, aku sudah lelah mengejarmu dan ingin selalu berjajar di sampingmu. sekarang aku sadar aku sudah lelah untuk menggapaimu, dan mungkin ini waktunya untuk aku menyerah dan memendam semua perasaan ini dalam – dalam. terima kasih Naruto – kun sudah menjadi orang yang aku cintai selama ini" lanjut Hinata lirih, dia masih menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya. Air matanya masih mengalir tapi sekarang senyuman manis tercipta dibibirnya

"mungkin sekarang aku harus melupakanmu, yah aku harus melupakanmu"

_~Manusia sedari kecil diajarkan umtuk mengingat_

_Bukan belajar untuk melupakan_

_Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku…_

_Sulit melupakanmu~_

~o0o~

Sesekali Hinata menatap jam yang ada di sisi kirinya, tepatnya di atas meja samping kasurnya. Badannya sudah terasa lelah tapi matanya tidak bisa menutup dalam waktu yang lama. Dia melirik lagi kearah jam weker berbentuk jeruk dengan bulatan di tengahnya yang menunjukan jarum panjang kearah 3 dan jarum pendek kearah 1, yah sekarang jam 01.15. Hinata sudah mencoba berbagai posisi seperti telentang, tengkurap ataupun menyamping, itu semua sudah Hinata lakukan tapi nyatanya dia tidak kunjung menyusul kealam mimpi. ketika Hinata mulai menutup matanya seketika bayangan tentang kebersamaannya dengan Naruto pun bermunculan seperti saat Naruto menenangkannya ketika petir saling menyambar, saat Naruto memboncengnya di belakang sepedanya, dan saat dia bergandengan bersama di sebuah karnaval, tiba – tiba muncul dengan sendirinya, sekejap itu pula dia kembali membuka matanya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kejadian itu berulang, yang jelas bayangan tentang Naruto selalu menahannya untuk segera tertidur.

Matanya sudah terlihat sangat sembab dia sudah lelah untuk kembali mengeluarkan air mata hanya karna bayang - bayang Naruto menghantui tidurnya

"kamu tau, kamu itu mahkluk paling menyebalkan. Di dunia nyata kamu mengganggu aku, di dunia mimpi pun kamu masih mengganggu aku. Aku lelah mengurung diri dan terus menangis sedari siang hanya untuk melupakanmu, tapi akhirnya aku gak bisa. Hihihi.. mungkin benar aku memang gak bisa ngelupain kamu" ucap Hinata disela tangisan kosongnya, dan akhirnya Hinata sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa melupakan Naruto dari pikirannya.

"_oyasumi nasai _Naruto – kun kita akan bersama lagi, walaupun aku benci mengakuinya kalau itu hanya sebuah mimpi yang semu" perlahan Hinata menutup matanya, senyum tercipta dibibir manisnya, dan akhirnya Hinata mulai bisa tertidur lelap karna sudah mulai menerima Naruto di mimpinya.

_~ aku memang mencintai kamu, bahkan lebih _

_dari yang kamu tau dan kamu bayangkan _

_tapi aku gak akan pernah maksa kamu_

_untuk mencintai aku, sebagai mana aku mencintai kamu_

_ingat… aku gak sejahat itu ~_

~o0o~

Kala peristiwa dimana sisi teratas mentari muncul di atas horizon timur, itu menandakan bahwa pagi sudah mulai menyapa. Pagi adalah waktu yang paling Hinata sukai.

Kala mentari tengah menyapa para mahluk diurnal yang mulai beraktifitas, dan ketika cicitan burung dan kokokan ayam yang saling bersahut menentukan suara siapa yang paling merdu diantara mereka, itu adalah hal yang paling Hinata suka dari pagi hari.

Pagi adalah tanda saat mahluk hidup mulai terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, bersamaan dengan mimpi – mimpi yang kian menguar.

Pagi berarti saatnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang kemarin tertunda. Ketika sejuta impian – impian yang mulai kembali terajut. Dan ketika senyum para petani dan nelayan bersama dengan jutaan harapan – harapan baru merekah bersama awan yang melayang di persawahan dan lautan luas.

Dan pagi juga adalah tandanya kita masih bisa mensyukuri hidup yang diberikan oleh tuhan kepada kita. dan mulailah menjalankan hari dengan senyuman.

Sinar mentari mulai memasuki kamar Hinata melalui celah celah kosong dari jendela dan fentilasi yang terletak di timur kamar Hinata.

Kamar Hinata cukup luas jika untuk satu orang yang menempati, dindingnya berwarna lavender polos disisi kanan pojok kamarnya terdapat lemari baju berwarna putih yang ukurannya cukup besar, pintu lemarinya ada 2 buah yang satu polos dan yang satunya lagi terdapat kaca ukurannya setengah dari panjang pintunya, disampingnya terdapat meja belajar yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku dan alat tulis serta terdapat 1 buah laptop dengan merk ternama. Dan 1 buah Kasur king size yang tengah di tiduri Hinata melengkapi kamar putri hyuuga ini.

Hinata mulai membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya. Tangan sebelah kanan Hinata menutupi matanya untuk menghindari sinar mentari yang menyilaukan. Matanya melirik ke jam weker di atas meja belajar di samping tempat tidurnya, matanya menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas ke arah jam wekernya "jam 7 lewat 10… hahaha mana mungkin.." mungkin penglihatannya salah, karna selama ini Hinata selalu bangun jam 5 atau 6 pagi, alasannya karna Hinata harus membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan untuk kaka, adik serta ayahnya. Hinata kembali mengucek kedua bola matanya, nampaknya Hinata belum percaya jika ia bangun sesiang ini. Tangan Hinata terulur kesamping, dia ingin mengambil jam weker berbentuk jeruk itu untuk memastikan apakah jamnya benar atau tidak. Tapi kenyataan itu memang selalu menyakitkan "... oh _Damn_ aku kesiang"

_~ hari ini adalah hari yang paling aku benci_

_Karna aku bingung bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan kamu_

_Dikelas nanti ~_

~o0o~

Naruto kini terduduk dibangku kelasnya, letaknya dibaris ke 4 deret ke 3. Iris safirnya melirik kekanan dan kedepan secara bergantian mencari teman sebangkunya yang belum kunjung datang, sesekali Naruto melihat jam digital di tangannya yang menunjukan angka 7.28 AM. Raut kekhawatiran jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Naruto nampak mengkhawatirkan teman sebangkunya.

Parasnya menunjukan kegembiraan ketika melihat teman sebangkunya datang dan menghampirinya "Ohayou Hinata – chan, tumben kamu datang hampir telat. Biasanya jam 7 sudah datang" Naruto berseru riang menyapa Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya. "nggak usah sok peduli padaku deh, itu semua bukan urusanmu" sahut Hinata datar dan matanya menatap kosong jendela disampingnya

Naruto bingung dengan sifat Hinata yang tiba - tiba berubah 1800, dia takut dia gelisah dia ingin sekali bertanya kepada gadis di sebelahnya dia tidak ingin Hinatanya kenapa – kenapa.

"Hinata – chan ap .. "

"ohayou minna"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika mendengar guru yang akan mengajar di jam pertama sudah memasuki kelasnya

"ohayou sensei" jawab murid – murid serentak, kecuali 1 orang yang tidak menjawab sapaan gurunya, yaitu Hinata yang masih menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari 10 menit yang lalu, tapi gadis disebelahnya tidak kunjung gerak 1 senti pun, pandangannya masih tetap sama memandang keluar jendela. Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, Naruto tau Hinata belom makan sejak pagi karna dari istirahat pertama dan istirahat kedua Hinata hanya duduk diam memandang keluar jendela.

"Hinata – chan ini sudah jam 2 lewat 10 menit, jam setengah 3 kita harus latihan basket. Sekarang kamu harus makan, aku gak mau kamu sak-"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG NGGAK USAH SOK PEDULI PADAKU… " teriak Hinata, matanya tampak sembab dan terlihat jelas guratan kesedihan menghiasi wajahnya ".. minggir aku mau lewat" lanjut Hinata dengan datar, lantas dia berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Hinata .." gumam lirih keluar dari mulut Naruto, matanya memandang sayu pintu kelas tempat Hinata keluar ".. apa salahku ?"

.

.

.

Hinata menghentakan kakinya cepat di sepanjang koridor sekolah, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu taman belakang sekolah tempatnya untuk menyendiri dan menenangkan pikiran dari masalah – masalah yang menggangunya. Isakan lirih masih terdengar jelas dari mulutnya, Hinata sudah mencoba untuk menyembunyikan isakan tangisnya dengan tangan kanan, tapi sepertinya tangan kanan Hinata tidak dapat membantu banyak. Sesekali tangan kiri Hinata mengahapus air mata yang kian bermunculan. Hinata bingung apakah perlakuannya ini salah atau tidak, Hinata tidak tahu. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya Hinata tau bahwa tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu. Langah kakinya mulai terhenti, iris amethysnya memandang sayu pohon Sakura tempatnya biasa menyendiri dan menenangkan diri dari segala masalah yang menimpanya.

"pohon Sakura menurut kamu apakah perlakuanku terhadapnya ini salah ? oh iyah kamu kan hanya pohon mana mungkin bisa menjawab hihihi"

_~ aku banyak tertawa karna kamu_

_Aku banyak menangis karna kamu_

_Aku percaya cinta karna kamu_

_Dan aku sakit hati pun karna kamu juga ~_

~o0o~

Selama sesi latihan basket berlangsung Hinata hanya duduk di bangku yang bertuliskan _official team_ sambil menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya, sekali dia menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan dari beberapa orang

"kamu kenapa ? dari tadi aku perhatikan kamu hanya diam saja, ini nggak kaya Hinata yang aku kenal deh" terdengar suara lembut khas perempuan yang sudah sangat Hinata kenal dari sisi kirinya.

Hinata menoleh memberikan senyuman kecil yang dapat Sakura baca _'aku baik – baik saja'_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seakan tak puas dengan jawaban yang Hinata berikan "oh yasudah deh aku ke lapangan dulu yah, sepertinya ada yang cidera. Kalau kamu butuh sesuatu jangan sungkan meminta tolong kepadaku yah" Sakura sadar dia tidak akan bisa memaksa Hinata untuk menjawab jujur pertanyaannya, dan Sakura yakin suatu saat nanti Hinata akan jujur sendiri kepadanya.

Lagi - lagi Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, seakan semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

Di lain sisi Naruto memantul mantulkan bola basket yang ada di tangan kanannya, dia sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang salah dengan dirinya, sehingga Hinata berbuat seperti itu.

"hey dobe kamu kenapa ? ini bukan seperti dobe yang aku kenal, biasanya dobe yang aku kenal selalu semangat dalam bermain basket. A -apakah kau itu siluman yang menyerupai Naruto ?" Sasuke menatap horor Naruto di depannya

" hentikan muka menjijikanmu itu teme.." Naruto sudah lelah memikirkan tentang Hinata, dan sekarang tingkah konyol Sasuke seakan ingin membuat Naruto mengalami struk mendadak. "terserah deh aku sedang malas berbicara denganmu, aku sudah dulu aku cape" lanjut Naruto

Naruto mekangkahkan kakinya ke bangku yang bertuliskan official team. Dia tidak memperdulikan panggilan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali berlatih, tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu Hinata.

Saat Naruto mulai mendekati bangku official team, tiba – tiba iris safir Naruto dan iris amethys Hinata bertemu satu sama lain. Saat Hinata tau bahwa Naruto ingin mendekatinya, seketika itu pula Hinata berlari menjauh dari Naruto. Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa dia tiba – tiba berlari, tapi Hinata tau bahwa dia sebenanya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sesekali Hinata menoleh ke belakang, melihat apakah Naruto masih mengikutinya atau tidak. Dan akhirnya Hinata menghela nafas lega, di bersyukur Naruto tidak mengikutinya sampai ke… eh taman belakang ? Hinata tidak sadar sudah sampai di taman belakang, dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini bisa sampai di taman belakang yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari lapangan basket.

"hah.. hah.. hey pohon Sakura kamu tau sekarang aku hah..bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat, mungkin nanti aku akan mengikuti olimpiade lari.. "Hinata menundukan badannya dia sangat lelah, nafasnya pun belum teratur "hihihihi oh iyah kamu kan hanya poh-"

"mungkin kamu benar kamu harus mengikuti olimpiade, larimu sangat cepat layaknya maling yang tengah di kejar warga hahaha"

"eh.. pohon Sakura kamu dapat berb-"

"tidaklah bodoh, mana mungkin pohon dapat berbicara. Ini aku di belakangmu" lagi – lagi ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh suara di belakangnya, Hinata mulai menegakkan badannya dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang memotong ucapannya sampai 2 kali

"eh Na –Naruto apa yang sedang kamu lakukan ?" Hinata kali ini benar - benar bingung, dia sangat yakin tadi Naruto tidak mengikutinya sampai kesini, tapi..

"yah aku mengikutimu lah, kamu kenapa sih ? hari ini kamu benar - benar beda, kamu tau aku sangat khawatir aku takut kamu kenapa – kenapa"

"khawatir katamu ? ahaha lucu sekali, sebaiknya kamu megkhawatirkan Mei – senpai saja dari pada aku"

Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Hinata, Naruto tidak mengerti apa hubungannya dirinya dengan Mei – senpai "maksud kamu gimana yah ? aku gak ngerti"

"yah kamu harus mengkhawatirkan Mei – senpai lah, karna dia itu kan pacar kamu sedangkan aku bukan siapa – siapa di hadapan kamu" Hinata memalingkan mukanya dia terlalu malu untuk berbicara seperti itu

"eh kamu tau dari mana kalo aku berpacaran dengannya ? perasaan yang tau hubungan aku dengan mei hanya aku dengan dia"

"Hahh ? kamu pasti bercandakan, aku jelas – jelas melihat kamu berpelukan dengan Mei – senpai di taman" Hinata tidak mau mengalah, dia jelas – jelas memandang pemandang kala itu dengan kedua bola matanya yang masih sangat normal.

"kamu stalkin aku yah" naruto menyipitkan matanaya, memandang hinata penasaran

"Bu-bukan gitu, A-aku–" Hinata panik mendengar pertanyaan naruto, dia seakan-akan seperti maling ayam yang tengah tertangkap basah oelh warga

"oh sekarang aku paham, jadi hanya gara – gara itu sifat kamu jadi berubah hari ini. Dan memang benar sih aku dan mei sudah jadian hehehe"

"tuh kan bener, kamu dan mei – senpai sudah jadian"

"tapi bukan berarti setelah aku jadian, cintaku ke kamu juga akan hilang"

"maksudnya ? aku gak ngerti"

"mana mungkin aku bisa ngelupain kamu yang jelas jelas cinta pertamaku"

"Ehhhhhhhhhh"

_~Mana Mungkin Aku Ngelupain Kamu_

_Yang Jelas Jelas Cinta Pertamaku~_

TBC

Lucky ~ Jason mraz

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kissI'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday  
And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Haduh udah berapa bulan gak update ? 1 bulan ? 2 bulan ? 3 bulan ?

who cares ? lagian ini Cuma fict abal abal dangan penulisan berantakan dan penuh typo, huft ~_~

Deoga Cuma bisa minta maaf untuk reader yang sering nge inbox dan ngereview minta update secepatnya, sekali deoga minta maaf karna baru bisa nge update sekarang.

Dan Deoga juga sangat berterima kasih untuk reader yang sudah follow, favorite, dan review fict ini. Kalian luar biasa ahahaha

Kalo ada kritikan dan saran, kalian bisa langsung PM biar bisa deoga bales

.

.

.

Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya


End file.
